Mass Effect 3 Novelization Teaser
by LuxDragon
Summary: Something I plan to work on sometime in the future. But not until I complete my current novelization of Mass Effect 2.


_**Location: Serpent Nebula/Widow System/Citadel/SSV Normandy SR-2**_

Sighing in equal measure of exhaustion and frustration, Shepard had to remind himself for the umpteenth time that politics, while a nasty world of business, was still a necessary evil. When it came down to it, everyone was scared, and thus, looked out for their own interests.

But it didn't mean he had to like it.

He hated dealing with the Council. He hated having to troubleshoot other people's problems. But most of all, he hated sitting safe and sound on his ship while the Reapers burned his homeworld. Or worse.

Giving Specialist Traynor a half-hearted wave when she greeted him, he tuned out whatever she said in favor of retreating to the privacy of his cabin to try to assimilate the day's events.

Stepping off at the top deck, he opened the door and froze completely in his tracks.

"Ah. He's returned. I have to go now, Ori."

"Alright, Miri, I'll leave you to it. Just… promise me you'll be careful?"

"I'm just as equally worried about you. I understand that you want to help the refugees however you can, but the colonies are easily isolated. If the Reapers were to attack—"

"It's the right thing to do, sis."

"I understand that and I'm proud of you for it, but now you have to understand my worry as well. The danger is equally real for you."

"I'll be careful."

"Promise?"

"I promise, Miri."

"I promise to be careful too then, Ori. And contact me the moment you even **sense** something is wrong."

"I will. Bye sis," Oriana said before suddenly speaking up. "Oh, and Mr. Shepard? Please look after my sister."

Blinking several times to overcome his shock, he replied, "Sure. Of course."

"Thank you."

"Bye, Ori," Miranda said. While her voice sounded strong, her demeanor was anything but. After the call was disconnected, she took a deep breath before turning the chair away from Shepard's personal terminal to face the man himself. "John."

"Miranda…" he breathed out, but finally getting over his astonishment.

"Nice to know I can still surprise you."

He nodded numbly and looked at his paramour from head to toe. She looked exactly the same: Same flawless heart-shaped face. Same Beautiful, piercing, blue eyes. Same intelligent, confident appearance.

He didn't realize how much he missed her until now.

He also noted that she was wearing an Alliance uniform too, donned with commander stripes as her rank.

Noticing where his gaze was at, she brushed at her shoulder as if to clean off some imaginary dust before leaning back in his chair and crossing her legs elegantly.

"Are you—?" he started to say.

"No, of course not," she answered. "However, it does suit my needs as a disguise to get aboard."

Now Shepard frowned. "That's all it took?"

"Well, that and EDI's endorsement. I simply identified myself as your XO the Alliance assigned to you and she collaborated with my story. Since your escape was hasty, only a skeleton crew was aboard, meaning you lack an executive officer, do you not?"

"Nope. No XO," Shepard wryly admitted.

"Did you have any candidates in mind?"

"Nope."

She stood up and crossed her arms expectantly, though a small smile graced her perfect lips. "Do you mind if I resumed my duties, then, Captain?"

"Not in the least," Shepard answered immediately.

"Excellent," she said in an imperious tone, though her amused smile showed she wasn't serious. She made a show of looking around his cabin. "I understand that Liara has taken residence in my old office."

"Oh, yeah… she had a lot of equipment to set up too."

"I suppose that means I'll have to find suitable quarters, won't I?" Miranda replied as her smile changed into something more catty. She walked the length of his cabin and with deliberate slowness, eased herself on the edge of his bed. Leaning back on her hands and crossing her legs again, she said, "I believe this will do nicely."

"Room enough for two," Shepard reminded. He walked up to the bed and stared down at her.

She looked back up at him 'innocently'. "Now, who am I to deny the Captain his authority, his room…"

He ceased her riposte by pushing her down onto the bed and kissed her hungrily.

She moaned eagerly in response and wrapped her arms around his neck.

They spent the next few minutes like that, occasionally breaking for air before returning each other's feelings.

Gasping, Miranda arched her back slightly when Shepard boldly reached under her shirt to massage her right breast.

"You know, I despise Alliance uniforms," she whispered huskily. "Would you help me take it off?"

"Gladly," he answered.

**~o~O~o~**

_**Author's Notes:**_

First of all, I want to apologize for the lack of news and updates. I have much of the final chapters typed up, but connecting all the major plot points is proving difficult. I've continuously pushed myself harder and harder to improve the quality of my work to match my ridiculously high standards. The insane part is that I think I can actually do better.

Thus, the delay.

Secondly, I want to thank each and every one of you that stuck by me thus far. The reason I haven't responded was that anything I would've said would sounded like an excuse. I felt the best way, the only way, I would answer would be a new chapter or the completion of my story. Sadly, I've yet to finish, but I can't very well leave all of you in dark about my status after you've been so patient.

Thus, this sneak peek was born.

I have played ME 3 and I loved it. But like ME 2, there was a lot more that could be done. "Better" is subjective, but I felt that Miranda was given a throw-away excuse to not help Shepard the way she should've.

And how she could've helped him and Oriana was an idea I had all the way back with Lair of the Shadow Broker, another story that I have some parts typed up already.

For now, I hope you enjoyed this little teaser. When it'll be up, I don't know. Real life beckons and I must answer.

Till next time.


End file.
